Closer
by chocolate quente
Summary: Superar N. Superar L. Era apenas isso que almejava. Ser reconhecido como o melhor, pois era isso que era, afinal. Certo? Era assim que pensava, pelo menos. Chutou a neve, irritado. "Você deveria fugir."


**Gênero:** Friendship/ Shounen-ai implícito q

**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou dona de Death Note, o que é ótimo, porque se não os personagens seriam idiotas e a séria provavelmente nem seria terminada q

-x-

**Closer.**

Era uma noite típica de inverno em Winchester. Nevara recentemente. Ignorando o fato, o loiro caminhava despreocupado pelo pátio, revendo certos conceitos em sua cabeça enquanto ouvia o soar da meia noite.

Não fazia bem para Mello estar ali. Não por estar super mal agasalhado no meio da neve – não se incomodava com isso; ou por serem duas horas passadas do horário permitido para rondar o campus – não se importava com isso. Mas por estar alimentando sua teimosia, sua mania, sua obsessão.

Chutou a neve, irritado.

— Você deveria fugir. – o ruivo sugeriu naturalmente parando ao lado seu lado.

Não era surpresa para Mello que Matt estivesse acordado ou que o tivesse achado. Matt o conhecia bem. Sabia exatamente sobre o que se tratava quando ele ficava desse jeito.

Mas a ideia foi algo realmente inesperado.

— Fugir? – Mello o encarou um pouco confuso.

— É o único jeito. Você não vai conseguir o que quer aqui.

Superar N. Superar L. Era apenas isso que almejava. Ser reconhecido como o melhor, pois era isso que era, afinal. Certo?

Era assim que pensava, pelo menos.

— Hm – Mello murmurou como resposta, ainda distraído com a ideia.

Perguntava-se como nunca havia pensado nisso antes. Near poderia ser o melhor da Wammy's, mas isso provavelmente porque era mimado. Se saísse do orfanato e encarasse o mundo real, era capaz de quebrar a cara e morrer antes que pudesse dizer "fail".

O ar gelado chicoteou o rosto do loiro. Ele agora praguejava o frio e se perguntava em que diabos estava pensando quando saiu do orfanato com aquelas roupas, com aquele tempo.

Esfregou as mãos e as assoprou, com intuito de esquenta-las.

— Dá. – Matt estendeu as mãos em direção ao loiro, com as palmas voltas para cima.

Mello o encarou confuso por alguns segundos e depois colocou suas mãos sobre as do ruivo, indiferente.

Matt puxou as mãos do loiro e as colocou em volta de sua cintura, por dentro do casaco – o que fez com que seus rostos ficassem a pouquíssimos centímetros de distancia.

— Isso não te incomoda? Eu estou congelando.

— Na verdade, não. Eu não me importo. – Matt sorriu para o amigo.

Mello deu de ombros e se aconchegou dentro do casaco do ruivo, aquecendo-se.

— Ah, eu tenho algo para você.

O loiro o encarou curioso, enquanto o garoto puxava algo para fora do bolso do casaco. Os olhos de Mello brilharam ao ver o ruivo balançar uma barra de chocolate ao lado de seu rosto, sorrindo.

— Meu! – Mello voou para cima da barra, com um ar psicótico-obsessivo, roubando-a de Matt.

O ruivo limitou-se a rir da reação de Mello, e ficou observando-o por um tempo.

— Hm, Matt? – chamou o mais velho – Por que você está me olhando desse jeito? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, mordendo um pedaço do chocolate.

— Ãhm? – o ruivo perguntou automaticamente, saindo de transe.

— Você. Fica me olhando de um jeito todo estranho... Está se apaixonando por mim, Ma...?

O loiro foi interrompido por um beijo. Um beijo rápido e que, na verdade, foi na bochecha, mas foi o suficiente para confundi-lo por alguns momentos.

Mello abaixou a cabeça, para esconder o rubor em seu rosto, enquanto se recompunha.

— Matt, você... Você é gay? – balbuciou.

— O que? Não!

— Claro que sim! Você se apaixonou por mim! Você me ama. Eu sei. Você não conseguiu resistir a minha incrível personalidade e ao meu charme estonteante e...

Matt revirou os olhos, ignorando, e então se ajeitou como quem estivesse partindo – não que fosse sua real intenção.

— Ah, não. Volta. – Mello o puxou pelo casaco. – Eu preciso de você aqui. – murmurou, mordendo outro pedaço do chocolate.

O ruivo bufou, sorrindo vitorioso. De certo modo, Mello era, sim, dependente dele. Mas é claro que era muito mais divertido faze-lo reconhecer isso – provavelmente um de seus jogos preferidos.

— Perdedor. – bufou Matt, bagunçando os cabelos do amigo.

-x-

**N/A: **Awn, vai. Eu gostei dessa fic, sim. Achei que bonitinho. Os dois tão... inocentes. É algo raro, rs.


End file.
